Keep His Heart
by ginnykate
Summary: Sherlock could have never imagined the impact his "death" had on the man whom had been his only friend in the world. Spoilers for S3 - Many Happy Returns and The Empty Hearse.


**Title:** Keep His Heart

**By:** ginnykate

**Chapters:** 1 of 2

**Spoilers: **Sherlock Season 3 - Many Happy Returns and The Empty Hearse

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of these amazing characters. All belong to the ever talented Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.

A/N:

This is my very first attempt at writing a Sherlock story. I hope you all will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Though Lestrade was being insistent, Mary was able to convince the detective inspector that a trip to St. Bart's was not necessary for John. His wounds, superficial at best could very easily be treated at their flat. Lestrade's lack of knowledge concerning Mary was put to rest when Sherlock intervened stating that her decision was one to be trusted. He had learned the hard way never to doubt the word of Sherlock Holmes. And he was just grateful that he had many more opportunities to believe in the detective, his friend once again. Though denying a trip to the hospital, surprisingly a police escort was very welcomed by the woman Lestrade could tell he would be seeing much more of.

By the time they had reached the flat John was continuing to drift in and out consciousness. Sherlock had deduced it was a side effect of whatever drug they had given him coupled with the apparent injuries to his head. Thankfully John was lucid enough to assist them in getting him inside and to their bedroom. Once there Mary carelessly discarded her coat as she immediately began assessing the severity of John's injuries.

"Sherlock I need you to go into the bathroom and bring me warm water and wash cloth, a towel, as well as the first aid kit. Also grab John's pajamas that are hanging on the back of the door. We need to get him out of these clothes immediately," her commands were strong and focused.

Sherlock Holmes was not a man to be taking orders from anyone much less one of the opposite sex, but there was something very different about Mary. It was like she could sense that he would do anything for John even taking orders from someone he'd met only the evening before. She definitely was nothing like any of the women John had previously called his girlfriends. For the first time since John had walked into his life forty two months before he found himself in amazement of another human being. When he brought Mary what she required he allowed her space to do what needed to be done. There were a couple of times that John had attempted to help her but she hushed him ever so gently instructing him to just rest. He caressed her cheek before drifting off once again. In that moment something had been made perfectly clear. There was someone else in John Watson's life. And it was in that very moment that Sherlock felt completely out of place. Would there even be a place left in the dear doctor's heart for him any longer? Just then his phone chimed disturbing the near silence of the room. It was from Lestrade.

_How's he doing? – GL_

Returning instantly to his vigil over John and Mary his fingers mindlessly tapped a hasty reply.

_In good hands. – SH_

One more reply followed.

_Came up empty handed. – GL_

"_As always."_ Sherlock muttered silently to himself shoving his phone back into his pocket. He turned from the minimal disturbance to more important matters. Who had been responsible for John's abduction was the most pressing matter now. Moriarty was gone as were any traces that still remained with his network. He had risked everything in his world to see that mission accomplished. It was true that he had a teeny tiny bit of help, but he was less than interested in giving Mycroft any of the credit. He continued to drift further from reality losing himself as always within the confines of his own mind. Bits and pieces of information danced around in his sub consciousness. They were teasing him, taunting him like a child at play. He was stirred from his thoughts again countless minutes later only when Mary threaded her arm through his. He was unprepared for the wave of emotions that had suddenly hit him at this kindly gesture.

"Our John is tough,"

"Sorry," Sherlock apologized.

"With a good night's rest he'll be just fine,"

_"OUR John?"_ Well at least half of this newly forged duo appeared to welcome him back with open arms. Unfortunately it was not the half his heart nor his mind truly desired. As his gaze wandered back to John, Mary's fingers found his and lovingly took his hand into her own. A sharp pain reverberated through his arm suddenly and he realized that John had not been the only one who had been hurt in tonight's series of events. Mary could instantly tell something was not right.

"Oh Sherlock your hand,"

"It's just a hand,"

"Yes it is. And one that needs tending to," She left his side only for a minute. Once the first aid kit was tucked securely under her arm she shooed Sherlock from the room with haste. He wanted to protest, but he could sense that was not a battle he'd not win without consequence. And John had given him enough consequence lately to last a lifetime.

He sat uncomfortably in the chair as Mary carefully examined both of his hands and made her diagnosis; first degree burns. Nothing major, but still the need for attention would be required. People get burned everyday Sherlock though so why on earth was such a big fuss being made about the ones he possessed? But if it would emotionally make this sweet, caring woman happy he guessed he could force himself to tolerate the fuss she was making over him. It would obviously make John happy at least. It took only minutes for her to complete the task. A topical cream and gauze wrapping had been secured over the damaged areas. Her precision and speed was something he knew medical training had provided her with. Not to mention he was certain that she had learned a thing or two from John. As Sherlock continued to stare at the precision of her work she had since hurried off to the kitchen.

"And don't even entertain the idea of how you are going to remove that dressing mister," Sherlock's head snapped immediately in the direction of Mary's voice. This woman was utterly unbelievable! She returned a few moments later with a cup and saucer extended to him. Taking it from her he immediately noted the familiarity of the aroma.

"John told me how you used to take it," she smiled at him before taking the seat opposite his. So John obviously told this woman a thing or two about him. But what pieces of information exactly? As he was about to become the entire Spanish inquisition she spoke.

"Sherlock I wanted you to know something. Something that I hope John will not be angry at me for sharing. I'd never take such liberties, but honesty now that you're a part of his life again you must be told,"

"If you aren't accustomed to taking such liberties then maybe this conversation should be…" The entire world went dark around him with the exception of her voice, her voice that burnt these words forever into his heart and his mind.

"Sherlock you nearly came home to a headstone,"


End file.
